The Brightest Light of All
by Darth Squishy
Summary: Obiwan and Anakin land on a deserted planet to learn that the brightest light that shines there is not electronically generated, but rather, is the light of one's heart... One shot.


DISCLAIMER: HECK IM NOT SO LUCKY AS TO OWN STAR WARS, BUT IF MR LUCUS GIVES IT TO ME, ID BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO ACCEPT IT.

**the brightest light of all**

Master and apprentice walk away from the wreckage that once resembled their ships. through some misfortune, their ships had been damaged. that included their supplies... of course with the exception of some credits and more importantly, their lightsabers which hung form their belts.

"least we're still alive..." the master, obiwan kenobi, said in effort to cheer his apprentice up. it was, however, a fruitless effort as anakin, as he was known, was utterly disappointed with his pathetic flying skills which were obviously extremely far from his best that particular day.

" we completely messed up..." he groaned. he** hated** failure.

obiwan had no way of denying the fact. their mission was to detect a rumoured sith holocron and bring it back to the jedi temple, not land up stranded on some deserted planet with no means of contact whatsoever.

"we had better put up somewhere and figure the rest of the situation out tomorrow. " obiwan finally suggested. anakin somberlly agreed.

they found an inn-like building which was relatively cheep and somewhat warm. the inn-keeper led them towards a room in which they would bunk.

the rusted hinges of the door creaked and groaned in protest as they pushed the door open. inside, the jedi caught sight of an old man, roughly in his late 80's, sitting at the table. beside him was a bag that seemed to be of the same age as the man ,they could tell this as it was freyed and its colour was badly faded and stained. he also had a cane made from crudely cut stick. the jedi immediately noted that he was blind.

"who's there?" the old man croaked out at the sound of the door opening.

"visitors. won't harm you." the inn-keeper drawled before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

looking around, the jedi took note of the room. it was relatively small and probably was not meant to fit more than a single person. however, through some sticky tatic, 3 beds and a small table had been crammed in there.

obiwan and anakin carefully picked their way over to the unoccupied beds. obiwan then took out his datapad and entered their day's progress report.

hearing the silent tapping, the old man asked," what are you doing?"

"i'm filling in a report of today's happenings" obiwan answered.

"here, you should do it on the table, it would be more comfortable that way." the old man said.

"no, thats fine... i'm allright here..."obiwan protested gently, but it was too late as the old man had already taken his stick and hobled over to his bed.

obiwan went over to the table uncertainly, not quite sure of what to make of the old man's behaviour.

just then, the lights began to flicker and then, all went dark. anakin let out a strangled gasp of shock. he was definately not expecting that.

"what happened?" the old man asked.

"power cut."anakin mumbled as he activated his saber. a saber was meant to be a weapon rather than a source of light, hence, it did not provide them with much illumination. anakin deactivated it. given the darkness, he'd probably wreck the furniture unintentionally and that would cost them more credits, which they did not have.

obiwan's work was interupted because of this. it would not do him any good whatsoever if he strained his eyes to do the report nomatter how urgent.

"you can't work like this. there are some candles on the table and i'm sure that there are some matchsticks around."the old man informed them as he got up and searched the room.

anakin and obiwan helped the man search for the matchsticks but 45 minuites later, they began to give up hope.

'_master, this is hopeles. we're never going to find those matchsticks'_ Anakin complained to his master through the force.

'_keep trying, anakin. we'll find them.'_ obiwan replied.

However, as another hour passed by, it became aparent that the matchsticks either did not want to be found or were non-existant. anakin could'nt help but suspect the latter.

just then, the power returned and light flooded the room. at that very same instant, the old man stood up with a small box in hand.

" I've found them!" he exclaimed, triumphant. his wrinkled old face was creased into a happy smile. "now you can do your work." he extended his hand which held the matchbox towards the jedi.

obiwan slowly made his way to him and took the matches." thank you." he said as he went back to the table. striking a match, he lit the candle.

it's flame flickered unsteady for a second, then came to a rest, it's gentle glow no match to the powerfull electronic lighting, but it's warmth... it was like nothing they had ever experienced.

'_anakin. there is a light in this room that outshines the artificial lighting and probably much more.'_ obiwan told anakin though the force.

'_how can that be when the light of the candle is barely visable compared to the lights.' _anakin asked, puzzled.

obiwan smiled gently at his young padawan and wondered if he would ever understand the true meaning of his words.

-----------------------------------end------------------------------------

writer's note: meh! lets see who can guess what obiwan means by the _'light'_ lolz!


End file.
